


Explanations

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch talk for the first time after her release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the world belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was relieved to hear that Katniss was not going to be executed or sent to prison. After the months she had spent in prison she didn’t think Katniss would survive. It was a miracle she had survived but if Octavia was to be believed it wasn’t luck or a higher power that saved her. It was the man that hadn’t said a word to her since he told her he was taking a bathroom break during the 75th Games. 

Katniss was going back to 12 tomorrow and he was going with her. If she didn’t talk to him tonight she knew she’d never have the nerve. She knocked loudly on his door hoping he’d open it without asking who.

The door swung open and he yelled. “This is my last night in the god-forsaken place. Can’t you people leave me al… Effie.

She marched inside like she always did…..before. “Haymitch. She said brightly and held up two boxes. “I brought traveling clothes for you and Katniss.

He closed the door and stared at the boxes in utter disbelief. “I have clothes…Effie. 

“Clean clothes?” She asked.

“Relatively clean.”

“Let me see.” Effie said.

“Effie it’s late….

“Haymitch….why?

“Why what?

“Why did you?????

He looked down at the floor. “I didn’t have a choice. I’m sorry.

Effie was confused. “You’re sorry you saved me???

He looked up shocked. “What?? No….. I’m sorry I left you in the Capitol. I didn‘t have a choice.

‘Haymitch…

“I thought about taking you with me but in ten years we never left the center together at the same time. You were so damn professional when I was drunk, asleep or puking in the bathroom you were always on duty. If you left with me there’s no way that would go unnoticed.

“Haymitch….

“Effie, if I didn’t get out I’d be tortured and killed. If you were with me the best you could have hoped for was death but I’m sure they would have made me watch a lot more happen to you….. 

“Haymitch….

“Effie….I’m sorry…I’ll say out of your life and….

“Haymitch Abernathy…Why did you save me?

He was stunned. “Effie…it’s the very least I could do. Everything that happened to you was my fault.

“That’s not true. Like you said you had to escape. I understand that.

“Effie, you wouldn’t have been in danger if I had…gotten you fired years ago.

She actually pouted. “Why would you have me fired? I was an excellent Escort…I always

 

“Effie, I’m sure there were many excellent Escorts between 51 and 65. I didn’t like them. I liked you.

“You couldn’t stand me. We fought all the time. I drove you crazy.”

He laughed. “Effie my emotional maturity was stunted in adolescence. Maybe I never got past the teasing stage.

Effie rolled her eyes. “If the rumors are true you did more than tease a lot of Capitol women….

He waved his hand. “Are we talking about sex? Sex and booze often follow each other but in the last ten years has there ever been a night in the Capitol that you found anyone in my bed?

She blushed. “Well, no but…

“Has there ever been a night during the Games that you didn’t put me to bed and wake me up in the morning?

“No….”

“Effie up to the 74th Games I had exactly two friends in the world. Chaff and you. You were the only one who shared the pain of tributes with me.

‘Oh Haymitch….

“Then my social circle doubled with Katniss and Peeta. In one night I watched Chaff die, I left you and Peeta in the Capitol and Katniss hated me.

Effie gasped. “Haymitch…

“Then when Peeta was rescued…I asked Plutarch to use any connections he had to find out where you were. Once I found out you were alive we kept having you moved so they didn’t get around to killing you.

“Haymitch…why didn’t you tell me? 

“Tell you what? “Princess, I’m sorry you were tortured and almost killed but you owe me for the fact that you’re still breathing.

“Haymitch, that’s a terrible thing to say.

“It’s a terrible thing I did.

“No it’s not from what Octavia and Flavius told me I’d have been tortured in District 13.

“No you wouldn’t have. I never would have let you out of my sight.”

Effie smiled. “Well, that’s very sweet.”

He shook his head. “Effie….I’m leaving tomorrow and…..

“About that…..I heard 12 was destroyed. Do you still have a home?

“Yeah. Where are you living now?

“Displaced housing.

“Well….I still have my pension. Go look for an apartment tomorrow and I’ll pay for it.

“You don’t have to do that.

“Effie…it’s the very least I can do unless….

“Unless what?”

“Unless you want to stay with me for a while…You look like you could use some time to recover.

“So you’re saying I look awful? Effie said lightly.

“No….it’s just you look like Katniss….me….Peeta.

“A Victor? 

“No, a survivor.


End file.
